DigiKombat
by Shao Kahn II
Summary: The megalomaniac Shao Kahn has set his sights on the digital world, and it's up to the digi-destined to stop him. Can they defeat the emperor with the help of the kombatants?  Takari, Takumi and multiple OC's
1. It Has Begun! Prologue to Kombat!

**Digi-Kombat**

Chapter 1: It Has Begun. Prologue to Kombat.

"The tower is in place," he said to the bird-woman digimon.

"Good, I have sent Destromon to monitor Yggdrasil's parameters," she replied, "Are we doing the right thing, AncientGreymon?"

"We saw AncientWisemon's visions ourselves, AncientKazemon, none will have the strength to fight Shao Kahn's armies and a legion of digimon," said AncientGreymon.

"I mean the Earthrealmers, must they be involved?" she said, "How can we expect them to fight to save a realm that is not their own?"

"If they do not Shao Kahn will take Earthrealm as well, all of the Realms will fall to Armageddon."

Knowing there was no way around enlisting Earthrealm's aid; AncientKazemon bowed her head in defeat. There was suddenly a flash of lightning as a group of angel digimon appeared in the sky.

"Get the others," said AncientGreymon as she nodded and ran off to find their fellow Legendary Warriors, "It has begun."

"Shinnok, Elder God of Balance," said the man in red and black robes, "You have betrayed the trust of your fellow Elder Gods, violated and severely weakened the barriers that divide the realms, forced the Zatterans to the brink of extinction, and as far as we know destroyed the soul of a demigod. To make matters worse, you helped create the very laws you have broken and it is your granddaughter that has been lost."

A battle-worn man in blue, red, and gold robes looked up with the most vengeful hate at the Elder Gods. He was the one known as Shinnok; he had attempted to take Earthrealm by force, almost killing off its dominant race of reptilian humanoids. This was his judgment.

"For these crimes your Kamidogu, the magic amulet, shall be revoked and hidden in a secret location," said the man as a horned figure with red skin appeared in a flash of fire and brimstone, "Furthermore, you are condemned to the Netherrealm to be punished body and soul for these atrocities, there you will remain for eternity, an Elder God no longer. Do you have any last words?"

"Even if I must wait a thousand eons, I swear by the One Being that I will be free from the hell this mongrel dog calls home and I will rain its fires down on this place and destroy you all," said Shinnok as he spat at the man's feet.

He nodded to Lucifer, the horned figure, who seized Shinnok by the shoulders and dragged him down to a burning landscape.

"I didn't want to do that to you, father," said a man in blue and white robes and a straw hat, "but you left me no choice."

"I am sorry, Raiden," said the man who had informed Shinnok of his sentence, "That must have been hard, especially on top of the loss of your daughter."

"I appreciate your concern, Ho-Masubi," said Raiden, "but I'm alright."

"Her soul most likely awaits reincarnation in the Soulnado," said Ho-Masubi, "It is probably better for her to be born within the Realms, the other Elder Gods would have little tolerance for such a headstrong girl."

"Perhaps you are right," said the Thunder God, "I only hope I can find her and restore her memories as my child."

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY HUMANS!" screeched the bug-like creature as he was destroyed.

"You lied to me, Lucemon," said a voice in the blackness that had overcome him.

"It's not my fault, master," he replied, "The humans interfered, I-"

"You have failed me for the last time, insect," said the voice, "to the Netherrealm with you!"

Lucemon found himself on the bank of a river of lava standing near a horned, three-headed dog. He had reverted to his Rookie form and he felt a burning pain all over his body. Zombies rose up out of the lava and began marching towards him in an attempt to drag him down to the same fate they suffered. He prepared to fight them off, but a magic projectile in the shape of a large skull blasted them back into the river.

"Tell me," said an albino man with tattoos on his head and arms, "What could an angel digimon have done to be sent here? You should be in the Dark Area."

"What do you want, sorcerer?" said Lucemon, "I am in no mood for head games."

"I merely wish to deliver a message," replied the sorcerer, "Lord Shinnok has need of your assistance."

"What do I stand to gain from helping him?" said Lucemon.

"What every lost soul in this hell wants," said Shinnok as he suddenly appeared, "Freedom and vengeance on the ones responsible for your damnation."

"What must I do, Lord Shinnok?" said the digital angel.

"He's here," said Raiden. He had gathered the original digi-destined, the younger digi-destined, the tamers, the legendary warriors, and the Data Squad and taken them to the digital world. With him were Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Jackson Briggs, and Kung Lao. He had explained the threat of Shao Kahn's greed and that the only way to stop him from absorbing the realms was to defeat him in the Mortal Kombat tournament.

However, there were new rules for the digital world. Since the digimon matched the races of Outworld in diversity and power, only one victory was required for the merging of the realms. Digivolving was prohibited unless a digimon was at the brink of defeat, and only digimon of Ultimate Level or lower could face anyone besides Kahn himself.

A centaur with a metallic tail and horns appeared with three four-armed warriors, two males and one female. One of the males seemed to be a cross between the first and a tiger. They were Motaro and the Shokan warriors, Goro, Kintaro, and Sheeva.

Creatures with razor sharp teeth and blades connected to their arms came charging out of an orange portal, snarling with eyes full of bloodlust. General Baraka and his Tarkatan Hordes had taken the stage.

Two snake-men, as they could only be described, with pointed claws slithered out of glowing crevices and a six-legged warrior with claws and a crab-like head scurried to meet them. The Naga champions, Snare and Krak, along with the Arachnoid enforcer, Trapjaw, were ready for battle.

A throne rose out of the ground and a scantily clad female ninja in pink wearing veil appeared next to it. She was accompanied by a ninja with a red and black suit and glowing green eyes beneath a mask and hood. Princess Mileena, heir to Shao Kahn's empire, and Ermac, his top enforcer, awaited the Emperor's command.

A man with black pants, a shirt with two intertwined snakes on the back, and a single braid in his black hair appeared from behind the throne and announced the arrival of Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld. Kahn's trusted sorcerer, Shang Tsung, had arrived.

At last Shao Kahn himself appeared. His helmet was similar to that of a samurai, but a skull mask shattered that perception. On his chest was a harness with an imprint of a skull and on his back he wore a red cape. He wore combat shoes with spiked leather anklets, black pants, and spiked armbands.

"It has begun," Raiden said softly.


	2. Reptile and Baraka's Vicious Attack

**Chapter 2:** First Kombat. Reptile and Baraka's Vicious Attack.

_In each of us there burns the soul of a warrior._

_ In every generation a few are chosen to prove it._

_ Not long ago in a world comprised of pure data, that fate befell 4 groups of teenagers._

_ The Digi-Destined, chosen by Azulongmon;_

_ The defeaters of a malignant program, The Tamers;_

_ Elemental defenders of the digital world, the Legendary Warriors;_

_ And a group of enforcers, the Digimon Data Squad._

_ Who have to defend our world and its digital counterpart against the forces of Outworld._

_ By fighting for their lives,_

_ By fighting for their realm,_

_ In a tournament called…_

_ Mortal Kombat._

"Greetings, Kombatants, welcome to the tournament of Mortal Kombat," said Shang Tsung, "Your realm's finest warriors have been chosen to battle the warriors of Outworld for control of the digital world, who shall be the first to accept this challenge?"

Shao Kahn looked at the mixed group of humans and digimon, "No one?" He said, "You disappoint me, Raiden, I expected to battle warriors, not frightened school children and their digital pets."

"I'll show him who's a scared little kid," said a boy in blue clothes as he pulled out an electronic device, "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! BEETLEMON!"

"Excellent," said Shao Kahn, "You will face… REPTILE!"

Beside Shang Tsung appeared a green-skinned figure dressed as a ninja with clawed hands and feet and large, yellow eyes with black slits for pupils. The creature jumped in front of Beetlemon and made a hissing sound before assuming a fighting stance.

"FIGHT!"

"THUNDER FIST!" cried Beetlemon as he bore down on his opponent with his electrically charged fist. Reptile easily side stepped the flashy attack and delivered three strikes to the warrior of thunder's head. Beetlemon charged at the Zatteran without warning and knocked him on his back, but Reptile quickly bounced back up, delivered a vicious uppercut, and spat acid from his now exposed face.

Reptile began battering way at Beetlemon, but when what seemed like the finishing blow was struck, Beetlemon stepped out of the way and rammed his elbow into Reptile's side, damaging his kidney. He followed up with a charged blow to the ninja's chest, cracking his sternum, and ended his attack by slamming Reptile's body into the ground, dealing damage to his torso.

(In case you couldn't tell, that was Beetlemon's X-Ray Attack)

Reptile got up, breathing heavily. He ran at the digimon, but met a crushing blow to the head and collapsed.

"BEETLEMON WINS"

"Perhaps my warriors will have a challenge after all," said Shao Kahn as he had his medics drag Reptile off the battle field.

"Your next opponent will be… BARAKA!"

The Tarkatan General jumped from his place above the crater in which Kombat was taking place, his soldiers cheering for their leader. His blades erupted from his arms as he said, "You may have defeated an assassin, boy, but you are no match for a Tarkatan warrior."

"FIGHT!"

Barak immediately created a spark with his blades, temporarily blinding Beetlemon, and began lashing at him with his blades, knocking him backwards with this Spinning Blades attack. Beetlemon got up and charged the Tarkatan, only to feel ten or twelve pains in his gut. Baraka had ducked and rammed his blades into the warrior's abdomen and thrown him over his head.

While he was recovering Baraka rammed both blades into his chest and removed one which he used to stab Beetlemon in the throat and face. He kicked Beetlemon off of the blade and laughed as he struggled to raise himself.

"FINISH HIM!" cried Kahn.

"Wait!" yelled Raiden, "He is allowed to evolve in an emergency!"

Baraka looked up at his emperor with a questioning look. Kahn held up a hand as if to say, '_Not yet'_.

_'You know what to do, J.P.'_ said Raiden silently.

Beetlemon nodded to Raiden and yelled out, "BEETLEMON! SLIDE EVOLUTION!"

"METALKABUTERIMON!"

"FIGHT!"

"BOLO THUNDER!" yelled MetalKabuterimon as two spheres of thunder appeared on his arm-like appendages and he launched them at Baraka. The Tarkatan was dazed, but snapped out of it almost immediately. MetalKabuterimon placed his arms against the ground and aimed the canon on his head at his charging opponent.

"ELECTRON CANNON!" he yelled as he fired a shot of energy at Baraka. The smoke cleared to reveal a burned and bloody Baraka struggling to rise.

"He is weak," Shao Kahn's barely audible voice said to no one in particular,

"FINISH HIM!"

"WHAT!" yelled MetalKabuterimon.

"KILL HIM!"

He looked around and saw the disapproving looks on the faces of the Outworlders and realized the Emperor was serious.

"Hold it, no way, I'm not gonna kill anybody!" he said.

Shao Kahn responded with a dismissal wave as J.P. returned to his human form. Raiden smiled, knowing his old friend Ophanimon had chosen well.

* * *

><p>After a battle between one of Shao Kahn's palace guards and a Meramon, the sun had set and kombat put on hold until the next morning.<p>

"You fought well, J.P.," said Raiden, "few have survived a fight with both Reptile and Baraka."

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," said Jackson 'Jax' Briggs, "Shao Kahn's got way freakier lackeys than those two, this isn't over."

"Don't be so upbeat, Jax," said Johnny Cage sarcastically, "You'll give us all diabetes."

"I'm just being realistic," said Jax, "Baraka came real close to putting J.P. on ice, no offense," he said to J.P.

"None taken, I think," said J.P.

"Jax has a point," said Takuya, "J.P. had to use his Beast Spirit just to beat Baraka."

**(A.N.: At this point the Digi-Destined have been introduced to the Kombatants and have had everything explained, I always hate that part, so I didn't write it.)**

"Don't count yourselves out," said Raiden, "Shao Kahn and his warriors are strong, but you cannot let them intimidate you."

"How can such a supposedly wise man encourage such stupidity?" said a voice.

Out from the shadows came a large man in a ninja suit. A scythe was strapped to his back and the kanji for "Giant" was imprinted all over his clothes. A harness like Kahn's, but more plastic-looking and with a more prominent skull emblem. He was Titan Gigas, the Brotherhood of the Shadow's powerhouse.

With him was a shorter hooded ninja, but in a darker shade of black and his eyes glowed blue in contrast to Titan's red eyes. He was less decorated than his companion, but he was most definitely superior. He was Noob Saibot, Quan Chi's most trusted enforcer.

"Fear me!"


	3. Friend or Foe? Scorpion Saves the Day?

**Chapter 3:** Friend of Foe? Scorpion Saves the Day?

Last time on Digi-Kombat: J.P. dealt a crushing defeat to the Zatteran assassin, Reptile. But the Tarkatan General, Baraka retaliated, easily defeating the warrior of thunder. Before the final blow was struck, J.P. Beast Spirit Evolved to MetalKabuterimon and reduced Baraka to a bloody pulp. Later, a pep talk from Raiden was rudely interrupted by Noob Saibot and Titan Gigas, elite warriors from the Netherrealm. The battle against Quan Chi's finest assassins begins… now.

_In each of us there burns the soul of a warrior._

_ In every generation a few are chosen to prove it._

_ Not long ago in a world comprised of pure data, that fate befell 4 groups of teenagers._

_ The Digi-Destined, chosen by Azulongmon;_

_ The defeaters of a malignant program, The Tamers;_

_ Elemental defenders of the digital world, the Legendary Warriors;_

_ And a group of enforcers, the Digimon Data Squad,_

_ Who have to defend our world and its digital counterpart against the forces of Outworld._

_ By fighting for their lives,_

_ By fighting for their realm,_

_ In a tournament called…_

_ Mortal Kombat._

"Lucemon," called Quan Chi's deep voice, "What have you been doing here this whole time, examining your reflection?"

He was walking up to the throne of the semi-destroyed castle Lucemon had commandeered as a headquarters. Lucemon was watching the attack of the Netherrealm warriors Noob Saibot and Titan Gigas through a magic mirror on the wall.

"Just admiring my new comrades," said Lucemon who upon his freedom from the Netherrealm had returned to his Chaos Mode, a tall, handsome man with pale skin and long blonde hair in an extravagant suit, eight wings, half angel, half demon, protruding from his back.

"The tournament is well underway and you have yet to lift a finger," said the Sorcerer, "Perhaps your salvation was just a waste of Lord Shinnok's power."

Lucemon's fist tightened on the arms of his throne, his calm, cool demeanor gone and shouted, "YOU DARE CALL THE GREAT LUCEMON A WASTE? WATCH YOUR FORKED TONGUE, OLD MAN, OR YOU'LL GET A FIRSTHAND GLIMPSE OF JUST HOW POWERFUL I REALLY AM!"

"Now now, is that any way to treat your new partner?" he said with a wave of his hand as the angel digimon's face began corroding.

"No! Quan Chi, wait! I'm sorry! Don't do this to me, please!" he panicked wildly. The sorcerer restored Lucemon's face with a smirk, "Shinnok will get what he wants, but I'll do this my way."

"Very well," said Quan Chi, "But if you don't start showing progress, the deal's off."

"Out of my way, Thunder God," said Titan, as he took a hold of his scythe.

* * *

><p>"This tournament doesn't involve your realm, demon," said Raiden, "The rules of Mortal Kombat do not apply to you."<p>

"There are no rules in the Netherrealm," said Noob Saibot.

While Raiden was distracted, Saibot's shadow grabbed him from behind and pulled him down through a black portal as he disappeared through a similar portal.

"The Elder Gods protect you no longer," said Titan Gigas as he swung his scythe. Everyone sidestepped the giant's attack.

"Who needs gods with moves like these?" said Johnny Cage as his body took on a green glow and he delivered a sliding kick to the Netherrealm assassin, following up with a series of punches. Titan just laughed.

"You think I'd still be here if it were that simple?" he said, "My body was built to take punches from the toughest demons in the Netherrealm!"

The other Kombatants tried to pummel the demon, but not even Jax's cybernetic arms could deal any damage.

"What'll we do?" said Sonya.

"Leave it to us," said Kari as she exchanged looks with T.K.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENER-GIZE!" they yelled out.

"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"

"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE!"

"Take this! Queen's Paw!" yelled Nefertimon as two red beams collided with the demon.

"GAH!" he yelled as the beams bruised his chest.

"Equus Beam!" shouted Pegasusmon as a triangular beam knocked the demon flat on his back.

"How- how could they…" he choked out as he picked himself up, "I am Titan Gigas, the most powerful demon inthe Netherrealm! Take this!" A beam of black flame fired from his fist and struck down the Armor Digimon.

* * *

><p>"Your powers are useless here, thunder god," said Noob Saibot, "I have the advantage."<p>

"My powers may be weaker here, Saibot," said Raiden, "But they're more than enough to handle you! FIGHT!"

Noob punched him in the face (or tried to), but Raiden teleported behind him land a punch/kick combo to the demon's back, following up with an uppercut. After disabling Raiden's powers with a Ghost Ball, Noob pulled him into his portal and slammed him against the ground

* * *

><p>"Surrender, worms!" said Titan as he raised his scythe once more.<p>

"Not likely," said Renamon as she leapt into the air. "DIAMOND STORM!" she called as a number of sharp objects flew towards the demon. Titan blocked the attack with his massive arms and punched the digital fox spirit in the gut, kicking her in the face as she doubled over in pain.

"That's it!" yelled Takato as he swiped a card on his digivice, "Digimodify: Digivolution Activate!"

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GROWLMON!"

"Pyro-Blaster!" cried the red dinosaur as he fired a massive fireball from his mouth. The attack hit the demon full in the face!

"GAAH! M-MY EYES!" he bellowed as he held his burning face in his hands. In a blind rage, Titan charged and began flailing his huge arms, hoping to catch somebody with them. Most evaded the simplistic attack, but Zoe was too close and didn't have the speed to dodge the lumbering warrior. As a result she was sent careening into the wall.

"Why you!" shouted Takuya as he Beast Spirit Evolved to BurningGreymon. "WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!" he shouted as he was engulfed in flames which collided full force with the demon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raiden's battle with Noob Saibot wasn't going well. He could feel his godly powers depleting, if this kept up too much longer he would become a mortal! But he had more pressing matters to attend to, like Noob's foot flying towards his face. He blocked it with his arm, and then zapped Noob with lightning, then transported behind him, shoving his elbow into Saibot's spine and following up with a chop to the skull and a thunder blast knocking him backwards.<p>

"Die!' he called as his shadow grabbed Raiden from behind, dealing powerful bows to his head, back, and stomach. He knew he couldn't last much longer.

* * *

><p>By now both the demon and digimon were battle worn and Titan raised his scythe to finish the fight with a sweep of his scythe, but noticed a figure approaching him.<p>

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Titan," said a deep voice issuing from a ninja in yellow with twin swords strapped to his back and completely white eyes.

"Picked a great time, Scorpion," he laughed, "I could use a hand."

Scorpion yelled and lifted up his hands causing Titan to be engulfed in flames.

"AGHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SCORPION!" he cried.

Scorpion threw his trademark spear, cutting a lock of Rika's hair as it impaled the demon's shoulder.

"GET OVER HERE!" he yelled as he pulled Titan towards him, the massive demon now on his knees. Scorpion yanked off his hood, revealing his flaming skull head, and breathed an intense flame, burning his foe's flesh off from the neck up. He proceeded to yank his skull off, his spine still attached.

"Hey! Bonehead!" shouted Rika, "You almost took my eye out!"

Scorpion didn't respond, he simply opened a portal to the Netherrealm and vanished.

The specter looked out over the molten landscape, finally spotting the thunder god and his black-suited opponent. He stuck his spear into a nearby pillar and swung into Noob Saibot, knocking him into the river of lava, but Noob conjured a portal just above the lava, escaping into the lower levels of the Netherrealm.

"Why did you assist me, Scorpion?" he questioned, "you are bound to Quan Chi, mot the Elder Gods."

"I serve no one, thunder god," said Scorpion, "Remember that." And with that he disappeared in a pillar of flames.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the kombatants assembled in the Digital World's equivalent of Death Valley, awaiting the next servant of Shao Kahn.<p>

"Quan Chi," said Shao Kahn, as he beckoned the albino sorcerer over to him, whispering something to him. "The next kombatant shall be… SCORPION!" he called out to the crowd.

Raiden watched wide eyed as the specter jumped up out of a fire that had appeared on the ground with a roar.

"Scorpion shall face Liu Kang," declared the emperor.

First Scorpion kills his comrade to save our heroes and now he is facing Liu Kang in a battle to the death! What is the cause of this erratic behavior, and what are Lucemon and Quan Chi's plans for the tournament? Find out next Digi-Kombat!


	4. Power Struggle Lucemon Reenters the Fray

**Chapter 4:** Power Struggle! Lucemon Reenters the Fray!

Last time on Digi-Kombat: While Noob Saibot kept Raiden occupied, Titan let loose a powerful assault against our heroes. Just when the demon's victory seemed imminent, the specter, Scorpion made his entrance. Rather than aid the assassin in his attempt to finish off the Kombatants as expected, the resurrected ninja killed the warrior and saved Raiden from a crushing defeat from Saibot. It seemed Scorpion had turned over a new leaf and was ready to help fight the forces of darkness, but the next day Shao Kahn summoned the demon and ordered him to kill Liu Kang! Will Scorpion aid the emperor in his conquest? Find out… now.

_In each of us there burns the soul of a warrior._

_ In every generation a few are chosen to prove it._

_ Not long ago in a world comprised of pure data, that fate befell 4 groups of teenagers._

_ The Digi-Destined, chosen by Azulongmon;_

_ The defeaters of a malignant program, The Tamers;_

_ Elemental defenders of the digital world, the Legendary Warriors;_

_ And a group of enforcers, the Digimon Data Squad,_

_ Who have to defend our world and its digital counterpart against the forces of Outworld._

_ By fighting for their lives,_

_ By fighting for their realm,_

_ In a tournament called…_

_ Mortal Kombat._

"Lord Barbamon!" came a grating voice.

"What is it now, Vilemon?" said an aged man in a robe with a staff made from what looked like a human spine in a creaky old voice.

"Shao Kahn wishes to know where our allegiance lies in the tournament," said the small imp, "What should I tell him?"

"Tell the emperor," came a new voice, "That we'd be glad to assist his campaign."

"WHAT! LUCEMON?" shouted the old man.

"What's wrong, aren't you glad to see your big brother?" said the Fallen Angel Digimon.

"You were banished to the Netherrealm, Lucemon," said Barbamon, "I run the show now!"

"Well then," he said as he flew up to the old man, "We'll just have to fix that, PARADISE LOST PUNCH!" He let loose a rapid volley of punches, knocking Barbamon back into his throne.

"You'll pay! PANDæMONIUM LOST!" he shrieked as an immeasurable blast of hellfire filled the room. He laughed madly, thinking he had finished the Lord of Pride.

"Oh, now that's not very nice," said Lucemon, who had appeared behind Barbamon.

"Barbamon! What the hell are you doing in here?" said a woman's voice. The explosion from Barbamon's attack had attracted the other Demon Lord Digimon. The speaker was Lilithmon, the Lady of Lust, a pale, attractive woman with horns protruding from a geisha style hairdo and batwings sticking out of an open-back purple dress under which she wore a black cat suit. Here massive amounts of eye shadow nearly disappeared as she gazed at Lucemon, while her purple lips fell away from her small, vampire-like fangs.

"How in the Nine Hells…" she said with awe as she drew closer to him, "He banished you," once she was sure he was real her shock wore off and she regained her flirtatious attitude, "Love the new body. Let me know if you need any help breaking it in." Lilithmon had never seen his Chaos Mode; he had only used it once against the Legendary Warriors after the others had been sealed away.

A thunderous roar of, "WHO WOKE ME UP?" broke her out of the fantasies Lucemon's adult body had brought on. Belphemon, the Lord of Sloth, wasn't much of a threat in his Sleep Mode, in fact some considered that state cute, but when he awoke and took on his Rage Mode, any digimon would have to Digivolve into their Ultimate forms just to survive the sound his roar.

"Quit your whining, you lazy old goat," said Beelzemon, the Lord of Gluttony, a humanoid demon with three eyes and a rat tail with an appetite for destruction, well, actually an appetite for everything.

"Shut up, both of you, you're giving me a headache!" said Daemon, Lord of Wrath, a man completely hidden by a robe except for his clawed hands, horns, wings, and glowing eyes.

"What's going on here?" said Leviamon, Lord of Envy, a massive red crocodile with a long snout the length of the rest of his body.

"Oh yes, how dare we do anything but admire the great Leviamon," said Barbamon sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean, you old fossil!" bellowed the great beast.

"I'm a Demon Lord first and a brother second, so don't think I wouldn't fry your fat scaly ass!" he shouted.

"Now, now, this is hardly any way for siblings to treat each other," said a cool, collective voice. A translucent image of a huge torso bigger than Belphemon in a red-brown suit appeared, crimson belts wrapped around his arms and waist. An open, upturned collar revealed a pale white neck connected to a head wearing a horned mask that covered the figure's face except for his pale chin and mouth and a black chinstrap.

"King Grandracmon!" said Barbamon as he and the others knelt before the apparition.

"I'm surprised to see you, Lucemon," he said, "I was sure Shinnok would let you rot. What did you promise him, I wonder."

"Shinnok has plans for the Mortal Kombat tournament," said Lucemon, "as do I."

"Ah, I see," said Grandracmon, "You seek to use Shao Kahn's forces to take the Realms one by one."

"What good will that do?" said Beelzemon, "Kahn will be the one who rules, we'll just be reduced to lackeys!"

"Yes, what makes you think the emperor will allow us to take over," said Grandracmon.

"I never said Kahn would be alive to see the end result of our conquest," replied Lucemon.

"Ah, yes," said Grandracmon, "I understand. Well, it seems you have much preparations to make, Lucemon. But I warn you, don't fail me again or you'll receive punishment that makes the Netherrealm seem like paradise." His image then disappeared, leaving an aura of cold and darkness in its wake.

"What's your play, Lucemon?" said Barbamon.

"I'm afraid there's no time for that now, Barbamon," he said. "I have work to do, I'd appreciate it if you'd kindly leave me."

"I don't take orders from-" he began.

"Me?" Lucemon cut him off, "Our father has entrusted me to carry out this plan, so as of now, yes you do."

"Why I oughta…" he said.

"Come on, Barbamon," said Lillithmon, "You know what happens to people who don't do as Daddy dearest tells them to." Barbamon gritted his teeth and stormed out of the room, the others following with Lillithmon bringing up the rear. She looked over her shoulder and winked at the fallen angel. He smiled to convey his understanding then turned to begin laying his plans.

"I do not fear you demon!" said Liu Kang as he assumed a fighting stance.

"You will learn quickly," said Scorpion.

Liu Kang began with a series of punches, all deftly blocked by Scorpion. A powerful kick connected with the demon, but the young monk's target had only been an afterimage. With his balance disrupted, Scorpion charged the monk from behind and delivered a powerful combo, following up by summoning fire at his opponent's feet.

"GET OVER HERE!" exclaimed Scorpion as he yanked the spear lodged in Liu Kang's shoulder. He then began pummeling the young hero and it seemed Liu Kang would lose, but he blocked an overhead strike and let loose a volley of flip kicks, following up with an uppercut that broke the demon's jaw and sent him skyward and a kick with the same effect.

Liu Kang didn't stop there, he bombarded the demon with bicycle kicks and a blast of fire from his palms. He punched the demon in the head so hard and so many times that he didn't know which way was up.

"AAAGH!" cried Scorpion as a flying kick from Liu Kang knocked him flat on his back.

"As I said," he said as he looked down on the demon, "I do not fear you."

"You did well, Liu Kang," said Raiden, as he patted the slightly worn monk on the back. Suddenly, Kung Lao stepped up.

"Your freaks shall face me next, Kahn!" he declared.

"Very well," said the emperor with an evil smile, "You will face Trapjaw."

The creature with a human shaped upper body, all be it a bright red one with an exoskeleton, and large pincers for hands scurried onto the battlefield with its six crab/scorpion-like legs. Its head looked like a crab's, but its mouth was a pair of long pincers like an Ant Lion's.

"My comrades will dance to the music of your screams!" it said in a hissing voice. Then suddenly a Demidevimon appeared and whispered something into Shao Kahn's ear.

The emperor grinned, held up his hand, and said, "Wait. This next match shall be fought between teams of two. Trapjaw shall be joined by Lucemon!" There was gasp of shock from the digimon and fearful chatter broke out among them.

"So," said the angel as he suddenly appeared floating over his opponents, "Who wants to fight?"

"SAVE YOURSELVES!" shouted a Mammothmon as he bolted away from the battlefield as fast as was physically possible.

"Coward," remarked a Kuwagamon.

"So you wanna fight him?" said a Goblimon.

"What am I, an idiot?" he replied.

"I'm not afraid of that rat with wings!" declared Marcus as he ran out to join Kung Lao.

"Marcus, wait!" shouted Yoshi as she tried to stop the hot-headed street fighter, but it was too late.

"FIGHT!"

With a mighty roar, Trapjaw charged the young monk, who retaliated by throwing his bladed hat. The giant insect recoiled and shrieked with pain as the hat slashed his chest. While he was distracted, Kung Lao let loose a volley of strikes, finishing up with an uppercut. The Arachnoid wasn't quite as affected by this and grabbed his sides, tightening his grip as he delivered a powerful bight to the young hero's neck. He kicked Kung Lao onto his back with his front most legs and laughed.

"As if an insignificant sidekick could bring me down!" he laughed, "Huh?" Kung Lao had vanished. He jumped out of a portal spinning, and with a yell delivered a blow to the back of the beast's head, or tried to. He laughed as he blocked it with a large claw, but Kung Lao followed up with a series of punches to his bug eyes, temporarily blinding him. He threw back his head clutching his eyes. Kung Lao delivered a powerful throat punch to the insect. When he clutched at that, he slashed his stomach with his hat.

"Actually," he said as a powerful kick from a sideways stance damaged the insect's extremely fragile spine, knocking him out, "A sidekick is exactly what brought you down."

"Don't get too confident," said Lucemon as he rushed at Kung Lao, slamming his elbow into the warrior's chest, cracking his sternum. He then delivered a powerful kick to his foe's jaw, launching him skyward. He rocketed up past the monk, and struck him with a flip kick that sent him hurtling to the ground. Kung Lao was defeated, but Lucemon still had Marcus to contend with.

Said street fighter launched a powerful blow as he called out, "IT'S FIGHTIN' TIME!" (A.N. That was almost painful to write). Lucemon side stepped the attack and sent Marcus to the ground with a simple backhand with a look on his face that said "H_ow dull."_

_"No way,"_ Marcus thought to himself as he forced his body back up, _"How could anyone be this strong?"_ He ran at Lucemon, who easily blocked his oncoming attack by grabbing his leg.

"You know what your problem is?" said Lucemon as he snapped his foe's leg, "You're much too dramatic," he moved his head just out of range of a punch, "You make a big show of where your attack is coming from," he delivered his own punch to Marcus's stomach, "Your attack patterns are painfully obvious." He finished with a blow to the head, throwing Marcus into a daze.

"FINISH HIM!"

"My pleasure," he said as he broke the young fighter's neck, eliciting shouts from his comrades mixed with anger and sadness and sinister laughs from the Outworlders.

"Now then," said Lucemon "Who's next?"

_"Those damn monsters!" _thought Zoe, _"They're acting like this is some sick show!"_

"I'll teach you," she said as she whipped out her D-Tector, "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KAZEMON!"

"Ermac!" called Shao Kahn.

"Yes, Emperor," said Ermac as he bowed to Kahn.

"Kill that overgrown butterfly," he commanded. Ermac nodded and hovered down to the battlefield.

"I'll teach you to laugh at other people's pain!" said Kazemon.

"We are many, you are but one," said Ermac, "You will die."

Marcus is dead and Kung Lao has been removed from the tournament! Now Zoe must face Ermac, the Emperor's most powerful enforcer! Can Zoe defeat this deadly new foe? And now that Lucemon has entered the tournament on Shao Kahn's side is there any hope for the Digital World? The battle rages on next Digi-Kombat.


	5. Finish Her! Ermac's Malfunction

**xVentressx: **This should answer your question.

**Chapter 5:** Finish Her! Ermac's Malfunction.

Last time on Digi-Kombat: The terror of the Digital World, Lucemon, made his return known to all by reclaiming control over the Demon Lords. Meanwhile, Liu Kang defeated the demonic ninja, Scorpion in a hard-fought battle. It seemed the tournament was going in favor of the Digi-World as Kung Lao devastated Trapjaw, the Arachnoid warrior, but Lucemon joined in Mortal Kombat and easily brought the youth to his knees. A furious Marcus attacked the Lord of Pride, but fared no better than his fallen friend, a miscalculation that cost him his life. Enraged at the Outworlders for laughing at Marcus's death, Zoe Spirit Evolved to Kazemon and volunteered to take on the psychic warrior, Ermac. Can Zoe make good on her threat to Outworld? Find out… now.

_In each of us there burns the soul of a warrior._

_ In every generation a few are chosen to prove it._

_ Not long ago in a world comprised of pure data, that fate befell 4 groups of teenagers._

_ The Digi-Destined, chosen by Azulongmon;_

_ The defeaters of a malignant program, The Tamers;_

_ Elemental defenders of the digital world, the Legendary Warriors;_

_ And a group of enforcers, the Digimon Data Squad,_

_ Who have to defend our world and its digital counterpart against the forces of Outworld._

_ By fighting for their lives,_

_ By fighting for their realm,_

_ In a tournament called…_

_ Mortal Kombat._

"You horrible brutes…" said Kazemon as she tensed up, "I won't let you get away with this!"

"Your determination impresses us," said Ermac, "Your soul shall join us once we have terminated you."

"In your dreams! Hurricane Waves!" she lashed out the whips made of wind at the fusion of souls, but he easily jumped out of the way and retaliated by hoisting her into the air with his telekinesis and slamming her into the ground. Once she returned to her feet he blindsided her with a flurry of strikes and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her flat again. She charged in midair at the ninja, but he used his psychic powers yet again to stop her midflight and push her back.

"You bore us," said Ermac as he fired an energy ball at her. She rocketed into the sky, dodging the attack. Ermac looked up to try and hit her from the ground, but the sun was too bright and blurred his vision. She took advantage of his distraction and brought a kick down hard and fast to his abdomen, damaging his organs. As he doubled over in pain, she punched him in the back of the head so that he was face down on the ground, dealing heavy damage to his skull. She then finished her attack by stomping on his neck with her heel, cracking his vertebrae.

"You're struggles are in vain," said Ermac as he lifted her up, smashed her into the ground, levitated above her, and drove his shoulder into her back, returning her to her human form.

"FINISH HER!" shouted the Emperor. Ermac raised his arm and prepared to do just that, but something was wrong. He couldn't kill her. He was physically capable, of course, but for some reason he could not bring himself to do it. It was the look on her face, the terror, the realization that she was about to die. It stirred something at the core of his very being. He knew that look well, he had seen it on hundreds of warriors, he didn't understand, he had reveled in the fear on their faces, why did it disturb him on hers? He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill this girl, this _child_. Then he realized, he wasn't remembering the look on the foes he had slaughtered, he remembered it on another young girl.

_Father, what are we going to do?_ A voice rang in his head. It was a gentle voice, a terrified voice, the voice of a young girl in crisis. These were not memories of the dreaded Ermac, the single-bodied army of Shao Kahn the Konqueror, these were another man's memories. He saw a crying child, a building collapsing around him, and then the emperor. Then absolute horror followed by darkness.

He didn't like this; he hated feeling these horrible emotions. '_Stop it!'_ he yelled out in his head, '_Stop doing this to us!'_ He began clutching his head, it was too much. He was created to be unfeeling cold-blooded killer; he wasn't equipped to handle the fear, the sadness, the pity. It was sheer agony.

"ERMAC!" Shao Kahn's furious voice roused him from his visions, "What are you waiting for? Kill her!"

"I… We cannot," he choked out.

"I am your creator! You will do as I say!" shrieked the emperor. "_Wait," _he thought, _"Did he just say, 'I'? He's always called himself 'us', what's going on? I can't be losing control of him, not now!"_

"I said 'FINISH HER'!" he bellowed, "You WILL obey me!"

"That's enough, Shao Kahn!" yelled Raiden, "Ermac has made his choice, the girl lives!"

"I am tournament master, Thunder God!"

"Then you know Kombatants are allowed to show mercy!"

Kahn growled, knowing he had no choice but to let her go, "Very well, I declare a respite, Kombatants are allowed one hour to prepare for the next round."

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, what was that?" said Mileena in a disappointed tone, "You're supposed to kill the enemy, not make friends!"<p>

"How dare you defy the Emperor?" bellowed Goro, "Such insolence deserves death! In my halls you would-"

"Oh, please," said Motaro, "As if it matters what he would do, all that matters is what the Emperor will do."

"What your tongue, Centaur!" growled the Shokan prince, "I'd kill you too if not for the Emperor's orders!"

"I'd love to see you try!" retorted the Centaur.

"Be careful what you wish for, four-legs!"

"Enough!" shouted the Emperor, "Your petty blood feud will not win me this realm any quicker! And as for you, Ermac, what did you think you were doing? I ordered you to kill that girl!"

"You ordered us to kill the digimon known as Kazemon," said Ermac, "She dissipated, my target was terminated."

"YOU IMBECILE!" he yelled out, "The girl and the digimon are the same person, you fool!"

"Forgive us, emperor," he said, bowing low, "We didn't realize."

Shao Kahn knew he was lying, but he still needed all of his warriors, "Just don't let it happen again," he threatened as he walked away. Ermac pondered what had just happened to him as he walked in the opposite direction.

"_Who was that girl?"_ he thought, "_How did she cause those strange feelings? I- we don't understand this. Where did these memories come from? Was it one of our souls? No, impossible, we were created to serve the emperor, to have no feelings. So why did I- why did _we_…"_

There he went again, calling himself "I." He had called himself, "us," for years, why now? Was it because of the girl? What had done this?

* * *

><p>"He let me live…" she said.<p>

"What?" said Takuya. He was sitting with her on a nearby rock, Zoe had run straight to him once Ermac withdrew and begun crying into his shoulder.

"Ermac," said, "he could've killed me, there would've been nothing Raiden or anyone else could do. But… he let me live." She didn't understand; Ermac was one of them, a brutal servant of Shao Kahn. Killing was his business. So why was she still alive?

"I'm just glad you're not dead," he replied, "It was scary, thinking Imight lose you forever. I was worried."

"I'm not saying I wish he _had_ killed me, I just…" she started to say, but then she took in what he said. He didn't sound like he was just concerned for a friend. He said, "_I _might lose you," like it would hurt him more than any of the others if she died. _"Does he… _like _me, or something?" _she thought, but she shook her head, she told herself she was reading into it too much and that she was emotional from her experience with the ninja.

"I am quite confused by Ermac's behavior myself," a deep voice said, startling them. They looked up to see Raiden's glowing eyes and serious face.

"Where the hell did you come from?" said Takuya.

"I walked from over there," he said, gesturing to a bare tree where Liu Kang and Johnny were talking with Tentomon, "You mortals really become absorbed in your own conversations."

"Do you have any idea why Ermac let me go?" Zoe asked.

"Ermac is a thousand warrior souls in one body," he said, "it is possible that you brought out the memories of one of them."

"Ermac is a very enigmatic being," said a woman's voice. Takuya and Zoe looked up to see a woman dressed in a blue outfit. She resembled Mileena, but her clothes were slightly less revealing. Her skin was darker and they didn't see the savage bloodlust in her kind eyes that they had in Mileena's.

"I was wondering when you would join us," said Raiden, "Princess Kitana."

"It took longer for mother to open the portal than expected," said the Edenian princess, "I fear she may be getting too old to rule Edenia."

"Sindel is strong, Kitana," said Raiden, "I believe she will reign for many more years."

"I hope you're right..." she said, "But I did not come here to chat with you about my mother. I am here because Shao Kahn must be stopped." She then looked down and noticed the children, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Takuya, this is Zoe," he said, "We're fighting Shao Kahn too."

"You?" she asked, surprised, "But you're just children."

"Those are no ordinary kids," said Johnny, he and Liu Kang had noticed Kitana's arrival.

"It's good to see you Kitana," said Liu Kang.

"It won't be such a pleasant surprise for Kahn and his monsters," she said, a note of disdain in her voice when she mentioned the emperor.

"Bold words from a little girl," said a deep voice. They turned and noticed the Shokan prince, Goro.

"What do you want, Goro?" said Liu Kang.

"The repite is over," he said, "Kombat resumes now."

_"As does my_ _revenge," _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>A moment later, the Kombatants had gathered near the battlefield and Shao Kahn was looking over his opponents<p>

"Let's see..." he murmured, "Who should I have killed next?"

"Emperor!" shouted Goro as he stepped onto the battlefield, "I exercise my right to challenge! As a former champion of the Mortal Kombat Tournament I can challenge any participant!"

"Very well," said Kahn, "Who is it you want to kill?"

"I challenge... Liu Kang!"


	6. The Lord of Wrath Bears His Fangs!

**(A.N.) Sorry, accidentally left out a part of the last chapter, I fixed it though, so you may want to reread it if you haven't already to understand what's going on.**

**Chapter 6:** Treachery! The Lord of Wrath Bares His Fangs!

Last time on Digi-Kombat: Ermac made short work of the Warrior of Wind, returning her to her human form. However, when Shao Kahn ordered that the girl be killed, Ermac hesitated. Her face brought on strange visions and feelings of remorse. Zoe survived the battle, and the Kombatants were joined by an old friend, Kitana, Princess of Edenia. Their reunion was short-lived, however, when Goro, the Shokan prince challenged Liu Kang to a duel! Will Goro exact his revenge on the young monk? And what is the cause of Ermac's strange behavior? Find out… now.

_In each of us there burns the soul of a warrior._

_ In every generation a few are chosen to prove it._

_ Not long ago in a world comprised of pure data, that fate befell 4 groups of teenagers._

_ The Digi-Destined, chosen by Azulongmon;_

_ The defeaters of a malignant program, The Tamers;_

_ Elemental defenders of the digital world, the Legendary Warriors;_

_ And a group of enforcers, the Digimon Data Squad,_

_ Who have to defend our world and its digital counterpart against the forces of Outworld._

_ By fighting for their lives,_

_ By fighting for their realm,_

_ In a tournament called…_

_ Mortal Kombat._

Deep in Cherrymon's forest, a man in blue ninja garb was leaping from tree to tree. He looked behind him and saw that the three blurs following him hadn't left. They were still there and closing fast.

"You're delusional if you think I'll let you turn me into a mindless machine," he said as he continued his bid to escape from his pursuers. One of them, a yellow robot, touched down in front of him.

"You are no match for our enhanced speed, Sub-Zero," he said in a mechanical voice, "You will be assimilated." Those weren't boasts, they were statements.

"I will not surrender my will, Cyrax!" said Sub-Zero, "I refuse to become a slave to the Grandmaster!"

"You can't stop the cyber initiative, Sub-Zero!" said another robot, this one was red.

"Maybe not," said Sub-Zero, "But I _can_ stop you, Sektor!" He blasted Ice from his hands, freezing his pursuers solid.

_"Only Liu Kang can help me now,"_ he thought, _"I must find him."_

Little did Sub-Zero know, Liu Kang had problems of his own. Goro's massive figure was bearing down in him, ready to strike. Liu Kang jumped out of the way just in time as the Shokan's fist slammed into the ground leaving a deep impression. He kicked Goro's thick neck, but the monster was unfazed.

_"He's gotten stronger,"_ he thought. Goro grabbed the monk's outstretched leg and swung him over his shoulder, slamming him face first into the ground. He dropped onto one knee and slammed all four of his mighty fists into his rival's back. Then he proceeded to pick up Liu Kang and start punching him in the chest and face.

_"He's too much," _thought Liu Kang as Goro squeezed his skull until it cracked, _"Where is he getting all this power?"_ Goro laughed as he slammed his fists into Liu Kang's torso, _"Am I just weaker than the last time we fought?"_

"Get up," said Goro, "It's no fun if you don't fight back at least a little." Liu Kang returned to his feet and began furiously battering away at the Shokan prince. He didn't understand, it was as if Goro couldn't feel his strikes at all. He finished his attack with two punches and powerful kick to the face.

"I'm impressed," said Goro, "That stung a little." He punched the monk, knocking him back several yards.

_"I need to believe in myself,"_ he thought, _"Remember my training with Master Bo Rai Cho."_

_"Always remember, Liu Kang," _ he recalled his old teacher's words, _"No matter how strong you become it is useless if you do not trust in yourself to stop your opponent. If you believe the emperor's monsters will defeat you then they will. Only through your force of will can you overcome Outworld."_

"Well," said Goro "if you're not going to make a move I guess I'll finish you off," Suddenly a fire enveloped Liu Kang, "What? What are you doing? What is this?"

"You are strong, Goro," he said, "But I will not allow you to take this world!" He began dealing powerful strikes to the four armed warrior. When he stopped Goro was bruised and had a black eye along with several small cuts.

"No!" shouted Goro, as his eyes began glowing red, "You will pay! I _will _KILL YOU!" He let loose his own flurry of strike, but did no more damage than Liu Kang had done to him. For a while they remained in deadlock, neither one gaining the upper hand.

"I knew Goro was strong, but I've never seen him fight like this!" said Jax, "Where's that power boost coming from?"

Suddenly, Goro let out a mighty roar as an orange symbol appeared on his forehead and a copy of it appeared on the battlefield, encircling the two Kombatants. It looked like a sword turned on its side that had been designed to resemble teeth. The text in the circle around it read: LEVEL: 666, SYSTEM: SATAN, CODE: WRATH, WRATH, CAUTION! PURGATORY LEVEL: 3.

"I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE FOR YOUR DISHONOR!" he yelled as he too was engulfed in flames and charged the young monk.

"What the hell is that thing?" yelled Sonya.

"Oh no, this is bad, this is very, very, bad!" said Bokomon as he leafed through his book, "That's the Crest of Wrath!"

"What's the Best of Math?" asked Neemon.

"Crest of Wrath, you nitwit!" shouted Bokomon as he snapped Neemon's pants yet again, "The Dark Area is ruled by the Seven Demon Lords," he began, "Each one has a crest for the sin they represent, and that one belongs to Daemon, the Lord of Wrath!"

The Digi-Destined looked at Bokomon in shock. They thought they had defeated Daemon.

"YOU'LL PAY!" yelled Goro as he punched Liu Kang in the gut, bringing him to his knees. The fire around the Shokan's body intensified so that only his face and fists could be seen among the inferno as he yelled, "DIE! DIE! DIE!" punctuating each word with a punch, "DO YOU FEAR **ME**, LITTLE MAN?"

"No…" he said as he got up, "No, I don't fear you, Goro. You may have gotten stronger, but dark power like this always has consequences. Courage in the face of dark power is far greater than anything you could possess." Suddenly, the Crest of Courage appeared on Liu Kang's shoulder, "Let me show you, Yukan'na Ryu Ken!" The image of a dragon enveloped his right arm and he punched the Crest of Wrath on Goro's head. The dragon flew through it, robbing the Shokan of his control of the powers of Wrath.

Goro shrieked in agony as the fire turned on him, consuming his body. The Crest of Wrath on the ground got smaller and smaller and seemed to be closing in on Goro. The power was destroying his body, and when finally the crest was so small that his feet covered its center, he exploded in an orange beam of fire and energy. The smoke cleared revealing a hooded man in a robe, his bat-like wings spread and his eyes glowing purple.

"Such a shame," said Daemon "I expected better from one of Outworld's finest."

"What have you done to him!" demanded Liu Kang.

"He wanted power," said the Lord of Wrath, "So I gave it to him. He could not control it, so it destroyed him. Now he is trapped in the Dark Area, body and soul."

"How dare you?" said Liu Kang as he punched the Demon Lord in the stomach, eliciting a grunt of pain.

"Insolent fool!" yelled Daemon, "Now you've made me mad! Algol's Flame!" The fire seared Liu Kang's body, causing him to fall backwards in pain, "You dare attack me? You will suffer for your impudence!" He raised a clawed hand, but a bolt of lightning came down right in front of him.

"The battle is over, Demon!" shouted Raiden, "Goro is dead, Liu Kang has won!"

"You and I will finish this later, boy," said Daemon as he retreated to the Dark Area.

"_Well, that worked," _thought Lucemon, _"Not entirely according to plan, but a soul is a soul. One down, 6 to go."_

Goro's soul has been claimed by the Crest of Wrath! What diabolical purpose is Lucemon planning to use him for? And what of Sub-Zero? Will he find help in the Digital World to escape from under the Lin Kuei's thumb? The mysteries continue to unfold, next Digi-Kombat.


	7. SubZero Makes His Entrance

**Sorry this took so long, writer's block is a bitch.**

**Chapter 7: **I'll Save You, Smoke! Sub-Zero Makes His Entrance!

Last time on Digi-Kombat: With the Crest of Wrath boosting his already amazing strength, Goro pushed Liu Kang to his very limits. In the end, however, Liu Kang's willingness to stand up to the four-armed dragon-man hybrid bolstered his power, calling the Crest of Courage to his aid. Goro was defeated, but something happened that Liu Kang did not intend. Goro's body exploded to reveal Daemon, the Lord of Wrath! He revealed that Goro's soul had been taken by his crest to suffer in the Dark Area. What do the Demon Lords need the soul of the Shokan prince for? Find out… now.

_In each of us there burns the soul of a warrior._

_ In every generation a few are chosen to prove it._

_ Not long ago in a world comprised of pure data, that fate befell 4 groups of teenagers._

_ The Digi-Destined, chosen by Azulongmon;_

_ The defeaters of a malignant program, The Tamers;_

_ Elemental defenders of the digital world, the Legendary Warriors;_

_ And a group of enforcers, the Digimon Data Squad,_

_ Who have to defend our world and its digital counterpart against the forces of Outworld._

_ By fighting for their lives,_

_ By fighting for their realm,_

_ In a tournament called…_

_ Mortal Kombat._

"Liu Kang!" yelled Kitana as she rushed to the burned and bruised hero's side, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," said Liu Kang.

"I know Goro was evil, but I didn't think he deserved to go out like _that!_" said Tai. He wasn't even sure what the hell had happened.

"Meddling demon…" growled Shao Kahn. He knew exactly what had happened and didn't like it. How dare that Digimon filth deprive him of one of his strongest warriors? Only he was allowed to kill them! _"I'll make you pay, digital scum!" _he thought, _"When this world is mine, you'll be the first to go!"_

"Motaro!" he called out, "You have some pests to exterminate."

"As you command, emperor," said the Centaur with a bow, "Which one of you worms wants to die?" he asked his foes.

"I'll fight you, Motaro," said Kitana, "You're the one who will die today!" They assumed fighting positions, but before their fight began, a man in blue touched down.

"What's this?" demanded Shao Kahn.

"Sub-Zero?" said Sonya, "What's he doing here?"

"That hardly matters," said a robotic voice, "Because he's coming with us." The Kombatants wheeled around to see Sektor, Cyrax, and a third cyborg made of black metal, Smoke.

"Smoke," said Sektor, "Restrain him."

"Acknowledged," said Smoke mechanically as he lunged at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero quickly rolled out of the way and attempted to hit the cyborg with a Freeze Ball. He responded by turning into a cloud of vapor and rematerializing behind the ninja, punching him in the back of the head. He followed up with a series strikes, finishing with a kick to Sub-Zero's midsection.

"Tomas," said Sub-Zero, "It's me, Quai Lang. Remember the man you were. Don't let Sektor's technology claim you." Smoke hesitated for a moment, but then he shook his head.

"I am Unit L.K. 537," he said, "Codename: Smoke. My mission is to deliver Sub-Zero to the Grandmaster for cybernetic enhancement. I will complete the task assigned to me." He prepared to deliver a knockout punch to Sub-Zero, but felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder. He turned to see Scorpion's spear lodged in his right shoulder blade, covered in the oil that now served as his blood.

"GET OVER HERE!" he shouted, pulling smoke towards him, "You will not deny me my revenge, cyborg. _I _am the one who will kill Sub-Zero!" He battered away at the cyber ninja, allowing no chance for Smoke to counter. When Smoke went into a daze, Scorpion yanked off his hood and prepared to burn the cyber ninja alive. However, the next thing he knew Sub-Zero had frozen him solid.

"You killed my brother, Scorpion," said Sub-Zero, "I will not let you rob me of my best friend as well!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Raiden as lightning bolts began raining from the sky, each striking the ground in front of one of the offending ninja. "I don't know how you entered this realm, Sektor," he continued, "but if you haven't left it within the hour I'll reduce you to charred scrap metal!" As arrogant and narcissistic as Sektor was, he knew he was no match for the God of Thunder, and he could tell the old man wasn't playing around. "I call for an intermission," said Raiden.

"This is MY tournament-" began the emperor.

"Don't test me, Kahn!" shouted Raiden. He was seriously pissed off, and an angry Thunder god is a scary Thunder god. Shao Kahn begrudgingly granted an intermission.

"Lord Raiden, I-" Sub-Zero started to say.

"Why did you lead the Lin Kuei here, Sub-Zero?" said Raiden, "You know Sektor sees everything as a tool for them to profit from! He is sure to find a way to use the Digimon to his advantage!"

"Take it easy, Rai-dude," said Johnny as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sub-Zero wouldn't take those risks unless he thought they were absolutely necessary," said Sonya.

"I appreciate you coming to my defense, you two," said Sub-Zero, "But Raiden is right. I endangered this realm for my own sake, it was selfish of me put millions in jeopardy to save myself."

"No, Sonya is right," said Raiden, who seemed to have calmed down, "I should be angry at the Lin Kuei, not you."

"Besides," said Liu Kang from the mat on the ground where Thomas was treating his wounds, "We need all the help we can get if the rest of Shao Kahn's freaks have any new tricks."

"Take it easy, Liu Kang," said Thomas as his patient tried to sit up, "Daemon really did a number on you."

"Did a number on you, did a number on you, he says," said Bokomon, amazed at how lightly Thomas was putting it, "That, my friend, is just a little burn compared to what Daemon is capable of! It's a miracle he's alive!"

"For the last time," said an exasperated Shao Kahn, "I'm never hiring your clan again! You've failed me twice already, and I do not give third chances!"

"I'm not leaving this realm without Sub-Zero!" said Sektor, "The only way Raiden will let me fight him is in Mortal Kombat!"

"I don't care!" said Shao Kahn, "You've proven yourselves to be ineffective in dealing with Liu Kang and his friends, and that's all that matters to me!"

"I believe I have a solution that will satisfy both of your interests," said Lucemon as he approached the emperor with a slight bow.

"What are you talking about, Lucemon?" said Kahn warily, he had heard of the demon's cunning and knack for deception.

"It seems your only problem with Sektor is his capabilities as a warrior," said Lucemon, "The solution to your problem is simple. I will enhance Sektor's power."

"Why should I trust you, Lucemon?" said Sektor, "How do I know you won't just infect my system with some virus?"

"Why would I do something like that?" said Lucemon, "I volunteered to aid the emperor in assimilating this realm, enhancing your strength is a way for me to contribute. What good would killing you do me?"

Sektor looked warily at Lucemon's outstretched hand, then took it and agreed to allow the demon to strengthen him. Lucemon smiled as a symbol appeared on Sektor's hand with a red glow. It looked like a pitchfork in shape with a small circle above it. The text in the circle around it read: LEVEL: 666; SYSTEM: LUCIFER; CODE: PRIDE, PRIDE; CAUTION! PURGATORY LEVEL: 1. It was the Crest of Pride.

"Those crests are nothin' but trouble," said Krak, one of the Naga warriors as Sektor left to give Smoke and Cyrax further instructions.

"You disagree with my methods?" said Lucemon.

"You may have Sektor fooled," said Krak, "But I'll never forget what that Crest of Wrath did to Goro."

"What happened to Prince Goro was his own fault," said Lucemon, "Daemon cannot be blamed for his inability to control his anger. If he'd had a little more self control he could have used its true potential and sent Liu Kang to the Dark Area, as was Daemon's original plan."

"What makes you think Sektor will fare any better?" said Shang Tsung, "I've never met anyone with his level of arrogance, what makes you think he can control his pride?"

"Call it a hunch," said Lucemon.

Ermac had a feeling Lucemon really had no idea how the Crest of Pride would affect the cyborg assassin. He didn't trust him in the slightest.


	8. The Pride of the Lin Kuei!

**Chapter 8: **The Pride of the Lin Kuei! Sektor Versus Sub-Zero.

Last time on Digi-Kombat: Just as Kitana prepared to fight the centaur, Motaro, Sub-Zero burst onto the scene with Sektor, Cyrax, and Smoke in hot pursuit. It seemed Smoke had subdued the ninja, but Scorpion intervened out of want to be Sub-Zero's end. Raiden's anger boiled over and the Lin Kuei were forced to retreat as Mortal Kombat was put on hold. While Raiden scolded the ninja for interfering, Lucemon bestowed the Crest of Pride upon Sektor to help him kill Sub-Zero, claiming the cyber ninja could control it, unlike Prince Goro. Does Lucemon truly believe Sektor can keep his arrogance in check, or is this simply a means to an end in Lucemon's ruthless plot for universal domination? Find out… now.

_In each of us there burns the soul of a warrior._

_ In every generation a few are chosen to prove it._

_ Not long ago in a world comprised of pure data, that fate befell 4 groups of teenagers._

_ The Digi-Destined, chosen by Azulongmon;_

_ The defeaters of a malignant program, The Tamers;_

_ Elemental defenders of the digital world, the Legendary Warriors;_

_ And a group of enforcers, the Digimon Data Squad,_

_ Who have to defend our world and its digital counterpart against the forces of Outworld._

_ By fighting for their lives,_

_ By fighting for their realm,_

_ In a tournament called…_

_ Mortal Kombat._

"Sareena," said an echoing voice, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, master," replied the young dark-haired woman, "you're coming in loud and clear. What are your orders?"

"I need you to send Ashrah to the digital world," he said, "Tell her she is to kill the human called Zoe Orimoto. Whether she succeeds or fails, it will bring us closer to victory."

"As you command, Quan Chi," said Sareena as her master broke the telepathic link.

"This is your last chance Sektor," said Shao Kahn, "I will not tolerate failure a third time."

"You just remember our deal," said Sektor.

"SUB-ZERO!" said the emperor. The ninja stepped forward, prepared to fight the emperor's foulest beast if necessary.

"You will face Sektor," he said.

"You will dishonor the Lin Kuei no more, Sub-Zero," said Sektor as he took to the battlefield.

"You have already brought dishonor, Sektor," said Sub-Zero, "Once the Lin Kuei were a proud people, now they are mindless machines. I will not be a slave to the Grandmaster's will. I am through with you and your clan."

"No one leaves the Lin Kuei!" said Sektor, "You will be done with my clan when I put you in your grave! FIGHT!"

Sub-Zero hit Sektor with a rolling uppercut, and when the cyber ninja attempted to get back up, he slipped on a puddle of ice. Sub-Zero delivered several kicks to his side then proceeded to yank him by the cords extending from his helmet and force him upright, attacking the back of his turned head.

"Why you…" Sektor growled as he fired a small missile from his chest. The offending projectile grazed his shoulder and detonated on contact, knocking him backwards. He jumped back up and attacked, but Sektor blocked all of his strikes.

"I'm already bored of this game," said Sektor, "It's time I finished you in the name of the Lin Kuei!" The Crest of Pride glowed bright red on Sektor's hand, a copy forming around the conflicting ninja.

"What is this power?" said Sub-Zero in shock.

"For the pride of my clan," he said, "I will destroy you, Sub-Zero! Arrogant Prominence! " A copy of the crest appeared in front of his fists and greatly enhanced his Flame Burner attack. Sub-Zero managed to avoid third degree burning by raising a wall of ice, but he was still slightly burned by the attack and sent flying by the force behind the attack. Sektor fired a missile that exploded when it hit Sub-Zero's shoulder and then began stomping on his stomach.

"This is what happens to impudent punks who dare to cross the Lin Kuei!" He prepared to drive his fist into Sub-Zero's skull, but the ninja froze him in place and kicked him onto his back.

"It is the Lin Kuei who crossed me," said Sub-Zero, "My brother died serving your infernal clan, and you repaid him by turning on me! You are the one who will die today!" He launched a flying kick at Sektor, upsetting the cyber ninja's stance, then rammed his shoulder into him, following up by freezing and crushing his liver and finishing with a powerful headbutt.

"How dare you damage my body!" said Sektor, "I am flawless, I am the elite, I am the one who will KILL you!" Sektor's cybernetics took on a red glow and he began attacking Sub-Zero at nearly invisible speed, becoming a red blur.

"_He's so fast,_" he thought as he was sent flying by a blow to the head, "_I can't beat him like this." _Sektor mercilessly continued his onslaught, pausing only for fractions of a second to determine his next strike.

"_But I can't let him win,_" he thought, "_Smoke, Cyrax, they're counting on me to save them. Liu Kang is counting on me to fight Outworld. Those children are counting on me to help them defend this world. My friends need me. I can't fail them. I WON'T fail them! _"

"You were a fool to challenge me, Sub-Zero!" shouted Sektor, "I have surpassed humanity, I have surpassed you!"

"Your technology may have surpassed my body, Sektor," said Sub-Zero, "But my soul is far beyond what yours could ever hope to be. You're just a cold, metal shell. You didn't turn yourself into this mechanical monstrosity to improve your skills. You knew that without them you were no better than anyone else. If anything you were worse."

"I have friends, I have something to fight for, and that is why you will NEVER be superior to me! Leng Hou Youyi!" As he said this, the Crest of Friendship appeared on his chest and he let out a powerful yell. A burst of frigid air blew Sektor back as ice began to form around his joints.

"What have you done to me?" he shouted. He was growing weaker, he could feel the Crest of Pride's power seeping out of him.

"It doesn't end here!" he yelled, "I'll take the all the power of this demon! I'll make the Crest mine! HaaaaaAAAAAH!" Lucemon suddenly fell to his knees; Sektor was using the Crest to siphon off his negative energy. The ice Sub-Zero had created was melting.

"There!" he said, seeing the Fallen Angel on all fours panting, "I've absorbed all you can take! So this is the energy of a Demon Lord. If I'd absorbed anymore it could have been problematic."

"You fool," said Lucemon, "I was hoping all that training would have given you a little discipline. But I guess I was wrong. You want my power? Here, take it!" A red aura surrounded Lucemon and began diverting towards Sektor.

"What the… you still have energy?" he cried out, "Don't, my circuits can't take much more!" But Lucemon didn't stop.

"Stop!" he said, "I'll overheat! I'm at my limit! **ST**-**STOP!**" With this final word, Sektor's cybernetics exploded, destroying what remained of his human body.

"Damn," said Lucemon, "I really thought this one could handle it." _At least I got his soul, so it wasn't a _total _loss._

"Fatality," said Sub-Zero quietly.

After a few more fights between some of Baraka's soldiers and a few different digimon, the sun was setting and Kombat was put on hold so the fighters could prepare. Zoe had gone off on her own just to get some time to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden voice.

"Who are you?" she wheeled around to find Ermac glaring at her, at least it seemed like he was, it was hard to tell with those glowing eyes.

"Stay away from me!" she said as she started to distance herself from the fusion of souls.

"We have killed thousands for the emperor," he said, advancing towards her, "Why you? Why couldn't we kill you?"

"How the hell should I know?" she said, "That's your problem."

"You did something to us!" he said, "We would never do this of our own accord! What have you done to us?"

"Don't bother, Ermac," said a voice, "She'll be dead in a moment." A woman in a black outfit appeared in front of them wielding knives (**A.N.** think a black version of Ashrah's alternate costume in MK:A).

"This is none of your concern, demon," said Ermac, "Back away now and we shall be merciful."

"You couldn't make this easy," she sighed as she opened a portal with a wave of her hand. A large molten hand rose up out of it, pulling a huge, hulking body with green skin out of it. The creature had a horned head and strong arms. Its limbs seemed to be on fire and it didn't hesitate to drag Ermac to the Netherrealm.

"Now that we've eliminated all the distractions," she said as she unsheathed the knives, "TIME TO DIE!" she lunged at Zoe, but the girl rolled out of the way.

"EXECUTE, BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! ZEPHYRMON!" With that the Beast Warrior of Wind appeared and rushed the assassin, but the woman managed to jump out of the way.

"Hurricane Gale!" she shouted as she sent a typhoon of wind and energy at her attacker. This blew her backwards and gave her several small cuts, which only seemed to add to her determination.

"You're strong," she said, "But that hasn't stopped me before."

Who is this mysterious warrior and what does she want with Zoe? And what do the Demon Lords need Sektor's soul for? The struggle continues next Digi-Kombat.


	9. The Warrior of Thunder's Envy

**Chapter 9: **Ashrah Attacks! The Warrior of Thunder's Envy.

Last time on Digi-Kombat: Sektor's enhanced powers nearly killed the rogue ninja, Sub-Zero. But his determination to save his friends from Sektor's hold overpowered the Crest of Pride. In an attempt to exceed Sub-Zero's strength, Sektor absorbed too much of the evil Crest's power, overloading his cybernetics. The battle was won, but Ermac was still confused by Zoe's effect on his brutal personality. He confronted Zoe and questioned her, thinking she had tampered with his mind on purpose, and was interrupted by Ashrah, an assassin from the Netherrealm. After summoning an Orochi Hellbeast to keep Ermac occupied, Ashrah attacked Zoe, inciting an intense battle. Can Zoe defeat the demon and escape before Ermac disposes of the beast? Find out… now.

_In each of us there burns the soul of a warrior._

_ In every generation a few are chosen to prove it._

_ Not long ago in a world comprised of pure data, that fate befell 4 groups of teenagers._

_ The Digi-Destined, chosen by Azulongmon;_

_ The defeaters of a malignant program, The Tamers;_

_ Elemental defenders of the digital world, the Legendary Warriors;_

_ And a group of enforcers, the Digimon Data Squad,_

_ Who have to defend our world and its digital counterpart against the forces of Outworld._

_ By fighting for their lives,_

_ By fighting for their realm,_

_ In a tournament called…_

_ Mortal Kombat._

"Persiamon!" roared the titanic figure, "I'm thirsty, where's my A Positive?" A woman with catlike limbs wearing a revealing outfit and a veil entered pulling a large plastic tank filled with a red liquid. GranDracmon extended his massive arms and brought it to his lips, sinking two large incisors into the tank.

The demonic beast was sitting on a massive sofa, his four bestial legs sitting catlike while his enormous humanoid upper body rested against its back.

"Barbamon," he said conjuring an image of the Demon Lord of Greed, "Report."

"We've collected two souls so far, Master," said Barbamon, "And with Quan Chi's aid we will acquire a third soon."

"Only two?" said GranDracmon, "Don't tell me Lillithmon and Lucemon are pulling all the weight."

"There have been limited opportunities, sir," he said, "Besides, Lillithmon hasn't done anything but ogle Lucemon like a horny schoolgirl. She's a spoiled brat."

"Mind your attitude, Barbamon," he said, "The only way this is going to work is if you and your siblings play nice. If you start bickering those children will destroy us all."

"I understand, sir," he said, "Leviamon is already moving to claim the third soul. You shall be free soon enough, Father."

Meanwhile in the Netherrealm, a molten fist narrowly missed Ermac. He used his telekinetic powers to upset the Orochi Hellbeast's stance and dealt a powerful combo attack, which only seemed to anger the beast.

"You are stronger than we anticipated," said Ermac, "We must remember to add your soul to our collective once we have killed you." He mentally lifted the beast off the molten ground and flung him into a nearby pillar of bones and brimstone. The Hellbeast gave a roar of outrage and leapt back onto the platform, knocking Ermac over with the force of its weight.

"This will take longer than we originally thought," he said.

Zephyrmon, in the mean time, had her own assassin to deal with. The woman seemed only slightly fazed by her attacks as each time she sustained minimal damage and began lunging swiftly at the Beast Warrior of Wind with her daggers.

_"Has not Spirit Evolving for so long really made me weak?"_ she thought. No, that wasn't it, this chick was obviously just way tougher than she looked. Zephyrmon ducked under a swipe from Ashrah's knife and knocked her on her back with an uppercut, kicking her in the face when she tried to rise.

"Plasma Pods!" she yelled as energy condensed around her hands and she slammed them into the demon. Ashrah's resistance seemed to have finally worn down. Ashrah smirked and then sent a large dark energy ball at Zephyrmon and slammed her elbow into her side, chopped her neck, and followed up with an axe kick to the head. When she tried to get up, Ashrah stomped on her back.

"Sorry, little girl," said Ashrah, "But you're a threat to my master, so I guess you have to go."

She raised her arm and prepared to administer the killing blow, but was interrupted by a cry of, "Pyro Barrage!" Ashrah was knocked away by a volley of fireballs as BurningGreymon and MetalKabuterimon came charging in.

"Where did you guys come from?" said Zephyrmon.

"Some digimon started playing tricks and laughing at us," said MetalKabuterimon, "We followed him here and saw the fight and we thought you could use a hand."

"Damn you!" yelled Ashrah, "I'll show you what happens when you disrespect the Netherrealm's finest! Die!" She dashed towards BurningGreymon, but he struck her down with his massive claws.

"_Why can't I fight like that?_" thought Zephyrmon, "_Was I always so weak?_"

In the meantime, Ermac seemed to have finally gotten the creature to slow down a little, but he could feel the infernal realm taking its toll on his body. He was so weak he couldn't lift the Orochi Hellbeast with his telekinesis. The beast took another swing at him and when he jumped out of the way it tried to engulf him with a stream of fire from its mouth. That was when Ermac noticed a suspended bridge high above the river of lava.

"Come and follow us, if you can," he said as he levitated himself up to the platform. That was all he had left in him, his psychic powers would be of no more use to him. The beast continued its pursuit of the ninja and jumped up several platforms to the bridge. It made another swipe at him, lodging its claws in the woodwork. That was just what he had been hoping for.

"Farewell," he said as he jumped back onto a stone platform. Picking up a sword, still in the clutches of its long dead owner, Ermac sliced the ropes holding the structure in place. The beast went tumbling into the molten river below, its body forever lost among the volcanic liquid.

_"I can't believe I've been reduced to a damsel in distress,"_ thought Zephyrmon as Ashrah repeatedly tried, and failed miserably, to land a blow on BurningGreymon, _"Who am I kidding, that's what I've been since I first Spirit Evolved. Takuya took out an ultimate and I couldn't even beat a tree with a bad attitude on my own. Sure, I beat Ranamon, but maybe she was just weaker than the others."_

_"So, what you're saying is,"_ said a new voice, _"You wanna be strong."_

_"Who said that?"_ she thought, _"Who's there."_

_"I can sympathize,"_ said the voice as if it hadn't heard her, _"I used to be weak, I wanted to be strong too. You've got potential, kid, you just need a little push."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "I mean you've got a problem and I've got a solution."_

_ "What are you talking about? Why won't you give me a straight answer?"_

_"I'm pressed for time right now, I'll explain everything tomorrow. Get away from your friends, find some excuse, then come see me."_

Meanwhile, Ashrah received a message from Quan Chi.

_"What did you say?"_ she thought.

_"I said, 'Stand down, your mission is complete,' let it look like the dragon-looking one finished you off,"_ he said in reply.

"You're going down!" said BurningGreymon, "Wildfire Tsunami!" Flames engulfed his figure and then launched themselves at Ashrah, who disappeared into a portal seconds before the impact, from where the three warriors stood, it looked like she had been incinerated.

"Are you okay?" said Takuya, the three of them having returned to their human forms.

"Just a little disappointed in myself," said Zoe, "You'd think I'd be able to take down a common assassin on my own."

"You can't call yourself weak just because you come across a few tough opponents, Zoe," said Takuya, as he came closer, "Besides, if I had taken her head on without you wearing her down and distracting her first, I'd probably have gotten my butt kicked too."

"Thanks for trying, Takuya," she said, "But I know it's just that you're stronger than me. You've always been better than me. I've needed someone to step in and save me since the first time I Spirit Evolved."

"What's happened to you?" he almost shouted, grabbing her shoulders as he spoke, "The Zoe I know would never put herself down so much! What happened to the Zoe who wouldn't take no for an answer, who was always on top of everything?"

"Thanks," she said, blushing a little at his touch, "I needed that… you can let go of me now."

"Oh, r-right," he stammered, laughing nervously. He had started to blush too. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Zoe.

_"Why's his face so red?" _she thought,_ "He's… probably just getting hot, right? Unless…"_

"Hey," he interrupted her thoughts, "Where's J.P.?"

Meanwhile, Ermac was nearing exhaustion, soon he'd be trapped in the Netherrealm.

"Master," said a woman his dulled senses didn't hear, "I've found Ermac, what are your orders?"

_"Send him back to Shao Kahn,"_ Quan Chi's voice rang out in her head, _"He may still have a part to play."_

"I should've expected as much," said J.P. as he trudged away on his own, "She takes one look into Mr. Hero's eyes and I don't exist. What makes him so special? He shouldn't be the one who's always getting the best of everything, I should."

"I quite agree," said a deep voice. J.P. turned to see a gigantic green eye looking at him sympathetically.

"I know what it's like to be the one who's forgotten when it comes time to divide the spoils," it said, "You've nothing to fear, boy, it's my purpose in life to help poor souls who don't get recognition they deserve. You're right, why should he get first pick? Didn't you do just as much? I'll give you the power you need to finally be recognized as the hero. Hm, hm, hm, hm."

Who is this strange creature and what does he want with the Warrior of Thunder? And what was the true nature of Ashrah's mission? Are the Demon Lords out for another soul? Find out, next Digi-Kombat.


End file.
